legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Silvatica
Silvatica is one of the many kingdoms of Solaria. During the Great War, Silvatica was neutral alongside Sevinnon and Barona. The Ruler of Silvatica for a majority of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles is King Trym. Trym was the mastermind behind all of the events happening prior and throughout the story and fortunately, after he is defeated alongside the rest of the kingdom, Lysandre takes ruling of the kingdom because of no apparent heirs being available, combining Silvatica with Sevinnon, Dalmasca, and Zeflea (who collapsed prior to Silvatica). Silvatica is by the mountains, bordering Sevinnon and Taonia. History When Solarian Empire was at war with Prywyn a kingdom on a neighboring continent, the Empire had a special cannon at their disposal, called Anima. It absorbed Aura that was released into the atmosphere and whenever a certain amount was absorbed, it fired. Anima was built on top of the Tower of Aura, allowing it to fire at various heights and angles. The Tower also powered up Anima with Aura that it created inside itself. Both were created by the Alchemists, a coven of people with special magic that linked to relics and Illusions. Anima also had a part inside itself that could split into a mini-cannon that was directly linked to the Illusion Dominion, much like the Tower. They were destroyed by the Prywyn forces, however. The Alchemists who built Anima and the Tower were around present-day Sevinnon and Silvatica. After the Solarian Empire split into various kingdoms, Silvatica was formed. After Trym became the ruler, he plotted a very intricate plan to turn all of the kingdoms of Solaria against each other, get the Triad together, have the Tower of Aura and Anima built, etc. He wished to create a situation so severe that the Gods of the Spirit Realm such as Celeste would have to intervene, as none of the Gods have done so ever since Celeste's era. Around some point years and years after Trym became the King, he swore Sylph, a servant of his into signing a Blood Pact about keeping his plans a secret and working for him, using a sort of DNA experiment to make him powerful, which ended up failing and resulting in Sylph not aging. Since then, Sylpha has plotted revenge against his king. At least 18 years prior to the events of KSC, Silvatica aided Princess Calysta in her small kingdoms affairs involving a war with another unknown kingdom. Trym promised to help the princess, as long as she signed a Blood Pact that forced her to help him in any next wars that he was involved with and sworn her to secrecy. Unfortunately, Calysta's kingdom ended up collapsing eventually anyway and she married the King of Cordelia. Not long after, Silvatica invaded Cordelia, and Calysta was forced to work with Trym and betray her home to prevent Cordelia from being cursed due to the Blood Pact. Caton the Wise was able to save Cordelia, fortunately, and allow the kingdom to win the war, but Calysta ended up getting stripped from her position and exiled and since then, she has plotted revenge against Silvatica, trying to gather as much information as she could, as the Blood Pact expired since then, keeping a very low profile. Trym also knew about Lysandre and the Great Five's animosity for Solaria being split into separate kingdoms and their hatred for Thet, and he was able to convince them to start a war against Thet in order to reach their goals of being united under one Empire once again. During the War of Part I with the Solarian Alliance vs. the Tetra and a few other kingdoms, Silvatica was stated to be neutral. Trym, the ruler of Silvatica, knowing about Klaus the Conqueror's desires for power and fame for Sevinnon, convinced him to start building Anima during the time of the Great War. Since the two kingdoms neighbored each other, they worked together to build the cannon, but weren't necessarily Allies. Sevinnon was the one who built Anima while Silvatica focused on the Tower, as Silvatica was known for being a mining kingdom with an abundance of materials for building Anima. Silvatica did not play much of a role in Part I, simply because the forces were behind the scenes the whole time, building the Tower and manipulating other kingdoms. The party at some point had to cross through Silvatica to get to an enemy camp, much to Starla's discomfort, as she very much resented the kingdom itself. In Part II, the party, Kadelatha, Leriann, and Taonia had to work with Silvatica in order to take down Sevinnon, as Silvatica had the navy and the ground troops, as by that time, Silvatica and Sevinnon were enemies. The two kingdoms were never truly allies to begin with, and the two rulers had different goals as Klaus simply wanted power. When the party and the Tetra try to destroy Anima, the cannon being built in Sevinnon, a few Silvatican troops come out of nowhere and launch the cannon, destroying much of Sevinnon with a single blast, which causes Klaus to declare war on Silvatica and then the truth is revealed to the party by Calysta. Since the party had three different enemies to deal with, they decided to take down Sevinnon first and pretended to still be allied with Silvatica to destroy Klaus, residing at their castle. A few battles follow suit, when Sevinnon tries to invade Silvatica's Castle and the party progressively starts to learn more and more about Trym's motives. After the party is able to defeat Klaus, Trym is able to use Anima's various parts, with access to the Illusion Dominion, stalling for time while his forces were still building the Tower of Aura, and used the Illusion Dominion to teleport the finished Anima over to Silvatica. The party then focused on taking down the Illusion Dominion's forces and the next big threat, the Myriad, since Silvatica was still busy building the Tower. Once the Myriad was taken down, the Solarian Alliance reunited once again to destroy Silvatica and Trym's madness once and for all, as the Illusion Dominion, Anima, and Tower of Aura were all capable of destroying the world. Thanks to the combined effort of the forces and Celeste's guidance, the Triad and the party was able to defeat Trym and reform Silvatica under Lysandre's rule. Known Citizens * Klaus * Klaus's Retainer * Alia * Acantha (At one point in time) * Sylph (formerly) Key Places * Silvatica Castle * Dungeon * Tower of Aura * Silvatica River * Silvatica Cave Trivia * Silvatica was the second kingdom created in original development and was always planned to be the enemy of Cordelia * The King of Silvatica was originally going to have an affair with Calysta, but then it changed to a Blood Pact. * The Alchemists will play a key role in the upcoming fourth game of Legacies Chronicles: Rising Spirits Chronicles *